Sami Brady
Sami Brady is a fictional character on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of Our Lives. Actress history *Ronit Arnoff - (October 16, 1984-October 19, 1984) *Lauren Ann Bundy - (October 22, 1984-April 10, 1985) *Jessica Davis - (December 6, 1985-May 20, 1986) *Tiffany Nicole Palma - (August 7, 1986-September 9, 1986) *Ashleigh Sterling - (December 24, 1986-June 5, 1990) *Christina Wagoner - (August 10, 1990-June 22, 1992) *Alison Sweeney - (January 22, 1993-October 30, 2014; October 12, 2015-November 17, 2015; October 13, 2017-December 14, 2017; August 23, 2018-present) Gallery Days Of Our Lives - October 22, 1984.jpg|Roman (Wayne Northrop) and Marlena (Deidre Hall) giving birth to their twins, Eric and Samantha - October 22, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - January 21, 1993.jpg|The return of Sami (Alison Sweeney) - January 21, 1993 Days Of Our Lives - June 2, 1993.jpg|June 2, 1993 Days Of Our Lives - June 21, 1993.jpg|June 21, 1993 Days Of Our Lives - June 21, 1993 - 2.jpg|June 21, 1993 - #2 Days Of Our Lives - June 21, 1993.png|Lucas Roberts (Bryan Dattilo) and Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) - June 21, 1993 Days Of Our Lives - June 29, 1993.jpg|June 29, 1993 Days Of Our Lives - July 5, 1993.jpg|July 5, 1993 Days Of Our Lives - July 5, 1993 - 2.jpg|Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) and Jamie Caldwell (Miriam Parrish) - July 5, 1993 Days Of Our Lives - September 10, 1993.png|Dr. Marlena Evans (Deidre Hall) and Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) - September 10, 1993 Days Of Our Lives - January 17, 1995.jpg|January 17, 1995 Days Of Our Lives - February 8, 1995.jpg|Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) in her pink lace bra - February 8, 1995 Days Of Our Lives - January 11, 1996.jpg|Lucas Roberts (Bryan R. Dattilo), Carrie Brady (Christie Clark), Austin Reed (Austin Peck) and Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) - January 11, 1996 Days Of Our Lives - October 13, 1998.jpg|Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney), Eric Brady (Jensen Ackles), Mickey Horton (John Clarke) and Austin Reed (Austin Peck) - October 13, 1998 Days Of Our Lives - June 21, 1999.jpg|Dr. Marlena Evans (Deidre Hall) and Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) - June 21, 1999 Days Of Our Lives - August 19, 1999.jpg|Mimi Lockhart (Doren Finn), Belle Black (Kirsten Storms) and Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) - August 19, 1999 Days Of Our Lives - September 16, 1999.jpg|September 16, 1999 Days Of Our Lives - November 16, 1999.jpg|November 16, 1999 Days Of Our Lives - September 29, 2000.jpg|Sami (Alison Sweeney) takes the fall - September 29, 2000 Days Of Our Lives - March 19, 2004.png|Julie Williams (Susan Seaforth Hayes), Alice Horton (Frances Reid), Lucas Roberts (Bryan R. Dattilo) and Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) - March 19, 2004 Days Of Our Lives - August 5, 2004.png|Lucas (Bryan R. Dattilo) proposes to Sami (Alison Sweeney), and they both get engaged - August 5, 2004 Days Of Our Lives - May 30, 2006.jpg|Sami (Alison Sweeney) meets E.J. (James Scott) - May 30, 2006 Days Of Our Lives - August 3, 2009 - 2.jpg|Rafe (Galen Gering) and Sami (Alison Sweeney) - August 3, 2009 Days Of Our Lives - August 3, 2009 - 3.jpg|Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) and Rafe Hernandez (Galen Gering) - August 3, 2009 Days Of Our Lives - December 25, 2009.jpg|Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) and Rafe Hernandez (Galen Gering) - December 25, 2009 Days Of Our Lives - December 31, 2009.jpg|Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) and Rafe Hernandez (Galen Gering) - December 31, 2009 Days Of Our Lives - January 5, 2010.jpg|Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) and E.J. DiMera (James Scott) - January 5, 2010 Days Of Our Lives - January 6, 2010.jpg|January 6, 2010 Days Of Our Lives - March 5, 2013.jpg|The love scene of E.J. (James Scott) and Sami (Alison Sweeney) - March 5, 2013 Days Of Our Lives - November 3, 2017.jpg|Dr. Marlena Evans Black (Deidre Hall), John Black (Drake Hogestyn) and Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) - November 3, 2017 Days Of Our Lives - December 14, 2017.jpg|Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) and Rafe Hernandez (Galen Gering) - December 14, 2017 Days Of Our Lives - August 24, 2018.png|Dr. Kayla Johnson (Mary Beth Evans), Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney), John Black (Drake Hogestyn) and Dr. Marlena Evans (Deidre Hall) - August 24, 2018 Days Of Our Lives - August 27, 2018.png|Eric Brady (Greg Vaughan), Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney), John Black (Drake Hogestyn), Jennifer Horton (Melissa Reeves) and Abe Carvey (James Reynolds) - August 27, 2018 Days Of Our Lives - August 28, 2018.png|Rafe Hernandez (Galen Gering) and Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) - August 28, 2018 Days Of Our Lives - August 29, 2018.jpg|Hope Hernandez (Kristian Alfonso) and Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) - August 29, 2018 Category:1984 arrivals Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:1980s female characters Category:1990s female characters Category:2000s female characters Category:2010s female characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:2010s characters Category:Brady Family Category:DiMera Family Category:Fictional murderers Category:Hernandez family